Alicante Camp
by Mrs.Jaden Herondale
Summary: 16 year old Clary Fray is new new to a Alicante Camp. Al the kids her age have been going here since they were kids and Clary is afraid she won't fit in. Will Clary make friends and even possibly find love? Click and read to find out and go threw the journey with Clary through her time in Alicante Camp!
1. Welcome to Alicante Camp!

_***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER**_

 _ **ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER  
CASSANDRA CLARE***_

 **A/N: I'm really excited to post this since it's my first(real) fanfic. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! I've worked really hard on it *** _ **This is an update of Chapter 1 due to a few typos in the last***_

"I'll be fine mom." Clary nearly said with a shout

It was Clary's first year coming to Alicante Camp. She was kind of nervous because she was going to gone for two months which was practically all summer. Most kids her age have been coming here since they were young and she was coming here at age 16 so it will most likely be going to be hard for her to make friends.

"I know. I'm just really going to miss you." her mom, Jocelyn, said half choking on her words.

"Don't worry mom. I promise I will try to call you almost every night." Clary replied a little bit annoyed because her mom said that 500 times already.

"I know, I know"

"Come on Jocelyn! It's time to get going!" Luke, Clary's step dad, called out handing Clary her luggage.

"Bye Clary." Jocelyn said hugging and kissing Clary on the head. "Have fun" finally letting go of Clary

"I will mom. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Clary said while hugging Luke.

Luke and her mom got in their car and drove off. And that was it it, she was going to be here for the rest of the summer, no turning back now.

Clary walked a bit before she found the main lobby room containing all the rooms. She walked up to the front desk. The lady at the front desk was busy typing something onto her computer she didn't even notice Clary when she walked through the door. Clary cleared her throat.

"Oh, hello!" the lady said with cheerful voice "My name is Charlotte Branwell. Welcome to Alicante Camp. What is your name?"

" Clarissa Fray, but call me Clary" Clary replied a little bit nervously

"Well hello Clary! You must be one of our new camp leaders!" Charlotte said very excitedly.

"Yes I am" Clary replied

"Well here is your keys to your room. You're on the top floor. Room 48B. Second door to your left." Charlotte said a little less cheerfully.

Clary had to walk three flights of stairs before she reached the top floor. When she finally did she walked into her room and saw a girl sitting on a couch reading. She had long black hair and an unbelievable blue eyes.

She perked up when she heard Clary take a step in.

"Hi! I'm Cecily Herondale. You must be my roommate, Clarissa was it it?" Cecily said with a welcoming voice.

"Hi Cecily. And yes, I am your roommate, but please call me Clary." Clary said a bit shyly

"Well hi Clary!" replied Cecily, "Is this your first year at Alicante Camp. I'm not sure I've ever seen you around since I've been coming since I was 7. So that's about 8 years."

See! Everybody has been coming here since they were kids. Clary now for sure knew it was going to be hard at making friends here.

"Yea." Clary replied

Suddenly the door burst opened. A boy came in, one looking exactly like Cecily but a bit taller and older.

"Hey sis! The gang are meeting up at the Leaders Cabin in 10 minutes. You coming?" And with that the boy looked at Clary. "Who's that?" he asked looking at Cecily

"Will, this is my roommate Clary, Clary this is my big brother Will." Cecily introduced them

Clary and Will both shook hands.

"Hey, you're a leader too, right?" Will asked

"Yes" Clary said yet again, shyly

"You should come too. Me and Cece can introduce you to our friends." Will said

"Okay I'll be there!" said Clary excitedly.

Who knew Clary would be making friends so quickly already on her first day.

Ten minutes later Clary and Cecily were at the front door of the leaders cabin. Clary for some reason felt nervous. It must have shown on her face because Cecily noticed.

"Don't worry, Clary. You'll be fine. Everyone is super nice and friendly. Well, except Sebastian and Kailey. They are so freaking annoying and rude. Don't hang around them. Just hope they are not here." Cecily explained

With that Clary nodded and and pushed the door open. In the room was a huge flat screen tv, couches crowded with people, and a kitchen. Everyone had turned around to look at them when Clary recognized a familiar face. Simon!

Immediately Clary's face lit up and she saw that Simon's did to seeing Clary's face. He got up off of the couch and Clary ran over to him giving her a welcoming hug.

"I didn't know you went to this camp!" Clary said excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me!"

Clary and Simon have been best friends since they were five. She knew he went to a summer camp every year since he was about seven or eight years old but never knew what camp.

"When you told me you were going to this camp I didn't want to say anything and wanted it to be a surprise" Simion said while pulling away from Clary.

"Well guessing you know guys know each other," Cecily said interrupting, "I will introduce you to everyone else.

" This is Isabelle, Alec," Clary was guessing they were brother and sister since they looked so much alike with their black hair the only thing was that Alec had blue eyes and Isabelle had brown eyes, "Alec's boyfriend, Magnus," She pointed to a man with greenish yellowish eyes and he had glitter all in his hair, "Jem, Tessa," Jem had silvery eyes along with his hair which was an odd, unusual color, "Sophie," Sophie had long brown hair and would have been very pretty if it weren't for her scar across her face, "Gabriel, Gideon," which again Clary could tell they were siblings. Though Gabriel had brown hair hair and Gideon had a sandy brown hair, "Maia, her boyfriend, Jordan," Maia had light brown skin and black curly hair while Jordan had light color skin and beautiful hazel eyes, "Jace," Jace is what caught Clary's attention the most. He had golden hair and eyes and had skin that was tan but looked golden. She had never seen someone more attractive in her life she almost couldn't tear her eyes away but then she saw that he was staring back at her and she quickly turned her head away and slightly blushed, " and you have already met my brother, Will, and apparently you know Simon which you will have to explain to me now or later."

Clary waved to everyone and said hi and was greeted with a response of hey's and hi's back. That was a lot of people introduced to her at once but she remembered all of their names.

"Have you gotten your station yet?" the boy, Jace, asked.

" Um, yea. I got arts and crafts but didn't see who it was with." replied Clary

Magnus immediately respond, "OH! You're with me. At least you didn't get Sebatian or Jace's ex-girlfriend,Kailey. They are both real snobs and total a-holes."

Everyone nodded in agreement when someone suddenly bursted into the room. It was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Jacey!" the girl shouted while jumping into Jace's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jace looked irritated and uncomfortable. "Get off of me Kailey." Jace said said sounding very irritated also.

Oh! So that was who Kailey was. Clary could almost immediately tell why everyone hated her. She seemed like one of those obnoxious annoying girls that are total freak girls. Clary didn't like it.

Suddenly out of nowhere words slipped out of Clary's mouth with no control.

"Leave him alone. He obviously doesn't want you and seem extremely irritated with you."

Clary suddenly wished she had never said anything because that drew all attention in the room on her and wished it hadn't.

"Who told your smart ass mouth that?" Kailey responded, "He obviously wants me. You're just some stupid new girl at this camp and have no idea what you are talking about."

"Kailey, shut up and leave Clary alone. I don't want you and I don't like you. Just get out of here." Jace replied still sounding very irritated.

With that Kailey did a hmph and stormed out of the room throwing one last glare at Clary and Jace.

"Damn Clary, who knew you could be such, such, a loudmouth like that?" Magnus said smiling at Clary.

With that Clary grinned back at Magnus feeling a bit less embarrassed by her outburst she had at Kailey.

"I didn't know that I could do that either besides standing up for Simon at school." Clary replied, though kind of wishing she hadn't said that last part because she saw Simon glare at her from the corner of her eye.

"How do you know Simon by the way, other than going to the same school?" asked Isabelle.

Simon was the first to reply. "She's my best friend. We've known eachother since we were five. I just never told you guys who my best friend's name was and who she was."

Clary for a second thought she saw a hint of jealousy cross Isabelle's face but it was gone before Clary could actually tell.

Everyone soon started to talk to each other. Clary kept on taking small, quick glances at Jace. She didn't know why though. Sure he was good looking but any girl can see that in Jace. When Clary turned around she saw that Jace was staring at her and she started blushing and looked away.

"How about I show Clary around the camp." Jace suddenly said to everyone.

"Sure" Clary responded.

And with that Jace got up off of the couch and led Clary outside

Clary and Jace for a moment where just in silence when suddenly Jace first spoke

"So you and my cousin are roommates, right?" Jace asked

"Cecily and Will are your cousin?" Clary asked

"Yea. I live with them." Jace said, "My mom died when I was born and my father was killed right in front of me when I was ten so they took me in and looked after me. That was also the same year I first came to this camp."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clary said suddenly wishing she just said yes instead of asking that they were related.

"It's fine. That was seven years ago. It's not like you could have done anything about it."

Clary couldn't believe how huge this camp was. Clary loved the lake the most. It was so huge and beautiful. She was excited to go swimming in it. Jace lastly showed Clary the cafeteria since it was time to eat lunch.

Jace led Clary to the table where all their friends were. Clary and Jace both sat down. Jace sliding down next to Alec who in a conversation with is Magnus and Clary slid in between Tessa and Simon. Simon was deep in conversation with Isabelle just about to ask a question when she came and sat down.

"Hey!" Simon excited to see his best friend

"Hey" Clary replied back

Isabelle spoke up talking to the whole table "Are we going to go to the Spot tonight like we do every year?"

Everyone nodded with joy while Clary gave a confused look.

"The Spot" Tessa explained, "is this old abandoned part of the camp hidden in the woods. We go there every year and stay there until about one in the morning. We play a whole bunch of games like truth or dare and we just sit and talk about what happened after camp last year. We leave at lights out which is at 9 for us and head over to the campsite. It's fun, you should join us!"

"I most definitely will!" Clary said excitedly

 **A/N: AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD That is the end of chapter one! Sorry it was so long. It was the first chapter and I wanted to introduce to all the characters so you can get a feeling on what going on!**

 **Please like, review, fav, and above all else follow the me and the story! I would really appreciate it!**

 **Hopefully I can get the second chapter up by tonight or tomorrow! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_***CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**_

 _ **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL  
OWNER CASSANDRA CLARE***_

 **YAY! Second chapter is up and you guys are happy because there is a new chapter and I'm happy because I know you guys will like it and blah blah blah! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hurry Clary!" Cecily half whispered half shouted

"I'm coming!" said Clary while pulling up her black hoody.

Clary had changed into skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hoody. It had taken her a little longer than expect to get changed then what she wanted and now she was the cause for why Cecily and her were going to be late.

* * *

It took Cecily and Clary about five minutes to reach the spot they were meeting before heading into the woods to the abandoned campsite. They were the last two people to arrive so they headed straight into the woods.

While they were walking Clary tripped on a branch and nearly hit the ground when someone caught her by the arm. When she looked up she saw that the someone was Jace. For a second they just stared at each other the Clary finally broke the gaze and Jace helped her up and they acted like nothing happened.

"We're here!" Sophie shouted.

When Clary got close enough to see all she saw was old abandoned cabins and a circle around a campfire just enough room for everyone. Everyone walked over and sat down in a circle. Clary sat in between Simon and Jace. Clary tried so hard to avoid staring at him be she couldn't help it. _What was wrong with her!_ Clary thought to herself. Thank goodness though Jace was in a conversation with his cousin, WIl.

Once everyone was settled Isabelle announced that it was time to play truth or dare.

"I'll go first!" Isabelle shouted then she turned to will "Truth or dare, Will?"

"Um.. Dare?" Will hesitated

"I dare you to kiss Tessa, on the lips!" Isabelle said so fast Clary guessed Isabelle always wanted to say that

Will and Tessa both turned extremely pale and Jem just started choking on holding in on his laughter.

"I take it back! I choose truth! I choose truth!" Will almost yelled it

"Nope, no take backs! You must do it!" Isabelle was smiling so big Clary couldn't help but smile also. This was going to be an interesting game of truth or dare.

Will finally turned to Tessa and kissed her. Tessa looked shocked at but then suddenly she gave in. Now they were both making out. It was almost a full minute and then someone suddenly finally interrupted them, it was, not surprisingly, Cecily.

"You guys make me sick!" Cecily said "Get a room!"

Tessa and Will started blushing and that just made everyone laugh.

"Well, I think I did my job here." Isabelle said obviously very proud of herself. "Now your turn Will."

"Uuumm..." Will said while scanning through everyone, "Jace! Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Jace said

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this camp? If you do who is it."

"I do actually" Jace said, "it's myself "

"Ha ha, very funny" Will sarcastically said " I'm being serious"

Clary could have sworn Jace took a quick glance at Clary

"Maybe maybe not?" Jace said try to hold a grin.

"I give up!" Will finally confessed "Your turn Jace"

"Okay, Clary. Truth or dare?" Jace said

"I guess truth?" Clary said uncertain

"Who here would you most likely make out with?" Jace asked

"No one." Clary replied with a serious tone

"You have to answer it or else you have to pick a date out of the hat izzy brought full of dares"

"I won't answer then!"

"Bring the hat Izzy!" Jace shouted

Isabelle walked over to Clary with a hat full of dares. Clary pulled out one and it read

 _Kiss the person to your left ON the lips._

Clary immediately turned pale. She had to kiss Jace. Why couldn't have Simon been on her left! It's not like she has never kissed Simon before.

It's one thing when you've known the person for a while like Tessa and Will, but Jace! She just met him today! She can't kiss him!

"Kiss your person to the left" Isabelle read out loud.

Then all the attention was on Jace and Clary. Clary also saw that Jace was just as pale as Clary was. Both of them didn't want to this just by the looks on their faces

"Does this count for my truth?" Clary asked

"Nope!" Isabelle said with an evil grin on her face "You switched so now you must do the dare. I don't care if you just met him. You must do it. And you don't have to make out. It can be just a peck on the lips."

"Fine!" Clary said

She turned around quick and pecked Jace on the lips quick. It was extremely awkward and Clary and Jace just sat there staring off into some kind space of what just happened

"Your turn Clary!" Isabelle said

"Ok, Simon" Clary said

"Dare" Simon said a bit too quickly. He did always love doing dares though.

"I dare to ask Isabelle what you were going to ask her at lunch today" Clary said with a big devilish grin

Clary knew Simon liked Isabelle. She could see it in his expression when he talked to her. Also because Simon had once talked about how he liked a girl named Isabelle and that she was from his summer camp. He's had a crush on her since he was 10.

He turned to Isabelle and said "Iz, I was wondering if, you know, wanted to like," Izzy's face lit up immediately, " go out with me?"

Clary had literally never seen someone so happy to get asked out looked like Simon just proposed to her. Isabelle was speechless and she just shook her head and kissed Simon.

Truth or dare had just turned into the game of Truth since no one wanted to do a dare that would most likely embarrass them for the rest of camp. But it was not like the truths where any better. So everyone decided to stop playing and sat to talk amongst themselves.

Clary just sat there and watched while everyone talked when suddenly Jace came up to her.

"Hey" he said

"Salutations" Clary replied and Jace chuckled at that.

"Who knew someone pretty like you would say something like that."

Clary at him like he just asked to kiss him. No one has ever called her pretty besides Luke, her mom, and Simon.

"Why the look on your face?" Jace asked "You kind of, no offence, look like a tomato."

"No one has called me pretty besides my parents and Simon" Clary blushed even more than she already was if that was even possible

"Well, I'm surprised then. Only because it's true."

Before Clary could respond Jem called out the time. Looking at her watch it was 12:40am.

"We better get heading back." Called out Gabrial

Everyone all headed back. Tessa and Will were holding hands and talking quietly to each other. Otherwise everyone was silent.

When they returned to their rooms they all said goodnight to each other and headed off to bed.

* * *

"CLARY!" Cecily yelled "Wake up! We have to be at breakfast in 40 minutes and you need to get ready!"

Clary rolled over and groaned. It was 7:20 in the morning and they had to be there by 8am.

Clary got out of bed headed to their bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. Clary did that all within 30 minutes.

By the time Cecily and Clary where at the cafeteria it was eight o'clock.

They grabbed some food and headed off to their friends with their food. Clary sat next to Cecily with an open seat next to her and Jace sitting in front of her when suddenly a boy with blonde almost white hair boy with black eyes came sitting in the opened seat.

Clary had no idea who he was. He was leaning extremely close to Clary.

Suddenly he spoke up in a low voice "Hi, I'm Sebastian Verlac." Clary suddenly felt very uncomfortable and tried her best to scoot as close to Cecily as she can but he kept moving closer towards Clary, apparently not getting the message Clary was sending out.

"Leave Clary alone Verlac" Cecily and Jace both said at the same time.

They both looked at each other really weirdly like they have never done that before.

"Clary is obviously comfortable with me." Sebastian said winking at Clary. "She didn't tell me to leave her alone."

Clary had never felt more uncomfortable in her life until now. Clary didn't know how but she suddenly threw a punch at Sebastian's face.

Everyone at her table was now starting. They all looked like they were trying to hold in a laugh.

"Bitch" Sebastian called out to everyone staring at him and walked away.

As soon as Sebastian was out of sight everyone started laughing.

"He deserved it." Maia said in between her laughs.

"What an ass" Magnus and Alec said at the same time.

Suddenly Kailey came over and slid next to an empty seat beside Jace.

"You heard them Clary. You're an ass and they don't you here anymore. Bye!" Kailey said in a snobby voice.

"Kailey, why are you here?" Jace asked sounding irritated.

"I was just seeing when you guys were going to the Spot?" Kailey asked in some sweet annoying voice "I'm only asking so I know when to get ready."

"Well, you missed it." Isabelle said "It was last night. And yes, we did have fun without you. For once we got to dare someone to kiss Jace that wasn't you."

"Well, who was it that he kissed?" Kailey asked trying to not sound jealous but obviously was

"Clary" everyone said at the same time

"It meant nothing to Jace obviously." Kailey began giving Clary a dirty look "It was just a stupid dare that Jace had to do. He would only kiss me since I'm his only love."

"Maybe it did mean something to me, Kailey" Jace said very disgusted and uncomfortable, "And I don't love you or at all like you in any way. I would NEVER kiss you, ever"

Clary blushed as Jace said that the kiss, quick small peck, might have meant something to him.

"HMPH!" Kailey said and stormed off.

Clary knew for sure it was going to be a long summer with her.

* * *

After breakfast everyone headed off to their stations. Clary was with Magnus, they had arts and crafts, Isabelle and Tessa had water activities, Jace and Alec had hikes activities, not including the water sports, Jem and Will had gym activities for boys, Cecily and Mia had gym activities for girls,Simon and Gabriel had archery, and Gideon and Sophie had baking. Jordan was one of the group leaders along with other people they didn't know well.

Clary was so nervous for some reason. It was her first day though.

"You look really nervous" Magnus called out to Clary

"Well I am." Clary admitted "It's my first time ever doing this and it's my first year so I don't know how things work out here."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just don't give the younger kids glitter. It will get everywhere!"

"I won't. How long till the first class?" Clary asked

"They should be here any second now" Magnus replied

As if on cue, kids came running into their seats. These kids were about age seven and were out of control!

"Everyone listen!" Magnus shouted

Clary mouthed thank you to Magnus before Clary began to explain what they were doing

"Okay kids! I'm Clary and this is Magnus and we will be you instructors for arts and crafts!" Clary began, "So today we are going to make a bag so you can put all your stuff you make this summer in your bag!"

"Let's begin!" Magnus shouted.

* * *

Clary and Magnus had three classes before they had lunch which was at 12:30. Who knew that doing arts and crafts could be so tiring! Hopefully the older kids were a lot less tiring.

Clary slid over next to Jace who was in a fight with Cecily why ducks are evil. He immediately turned his attention to Clary when she sat down.

"Hey!" Jace said "How is arts and crafts so far?"

"It's okay," Clary admitted, "they are crazy though! I'm surprised I even lived through that!"

Jace and Clary both started laughing. Once they stopped they just started staring at each other, their gazes locked. It was weird though, they kept doing that for some reason. Clary was just hoping she didn't have feelings for him because she was afraid of having her heart broken by him.

"So," Jace said breaking his gaze "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me by the lake after dinner. Just so, you know, we could hang out?"

"Sure," Clary responded trying not to sound excited, she only knew him for a day!

* * *

After dinner Clary and Jace both went back to their rooms to get changed since it was getting a bit chilly outside. Clary just threw on some jeans, t-shirt, and of course her favorite hoody.

When Clary walked outside she saw a dark figure.

"Hello Clary" said the figure

Before Clary could scream the figure had a hand over her mouth and then they took her off.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliffhanger! I probably ruined a Clace moment for you guys, but their will be one in the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I got so mad because before I left for school this morning my computer didn't save the recent changes I made to this so I had to rewrite the whole dialogue! I was so mad. I fixed it though!**

 **I will try to have the third chapter up soon! Sorry this second chapter isn't that good. I just couldn't think of what to write.**

 **Please like, review, fav, and above all else follow the me and the story! I would really appreciate it!**

 **I'll hopefully have the third chapter up by tomorrow! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE**_

 _ **CHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS**_

 _ **BELONG TO CASSANDRA  
CLARE!**_

 **Also, who's excited about Shadowhunters! I AM! I was watching Polandbananabooks doing an interview with the cast and just was having a fangirl attack not kidding. I'm so freaking excited about it and I can't wait! It will air January 12 9pm on ABC Family soon to be Free Form.**

 **Hopefully you like this chapter! I've worked really hard on it and want you guys to enjoy it!**

* * *

Clary didn't realize who had grabbed her at first until she realized it was Sebastian. Clary taking self defense bit his hand.

"OW!" Sebastian cried out and let go of Clary.

Clary tried making a run for it but Sebastian already had his hand around Clary's small wrist.

"Let me go Sebastian!" Clary said through gritted teeth "JACE! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!"

"Shut up!" Sebastian said "Come o-"

"Let her go Verlac," said a familiar voice

 _Jace_

"And who's gonna stop me?" Said Sebastian in a mocking voice

"Me," Jace replied kicking Sebastian on the leg.

Sebastian collapsed to the ground and brought Clary down with him. As he was falling he loosened his hand a bit enough for Clary to get free of his painful grasp.

Sebastian hit the floor hard knocking himself out. Clary just stared at for a second until Jace called out her name.

"Clary, come on! Let's get to my room before he wakes up" Jace called out

Clary nodded and ran up the stairs to Jace's room.

When they entered the room Clary just fell apart. She started crying. She usually would never cry but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Jace walked up behind Clary and pulled her up bringing her into a hug.

"Your fine Clary, I promise you, you are okay." Jace said in a comforting tone while Clary cried into his shirt.

Will walked into the room "Hey Jace! Why-"

Will cut off as soon as he saw Clary crying into Jace's shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CLARY!" Will yelled

"Sebastian-" Clary began to talk through her sobs when Jace cut her off.

"Sebastian tried talking Clary away" Jace began "to do who knows what when I heard someone scream my name from inside the building. I ran over here and saw Sebastian trying to take her somewhere and knocked him out."

"Clary, are you okay?" Will asked sounding very protective

"Ye-Yea" Clary said finally controlling her sobs.

"Do you want me to get Simon or someone?" Jace asked

"Can you get Cecily too?" Clary said like she was a five year old

"Sure"

* * *

Simon, Cecily, and Isabelle came dashing into the room. Clary saw that Simon and Isabelle were dressed up a little nice suddenly feeling sorry for interrupting their date.

"Are you okay!" all three of them said at the same time

The three of them looked at each other like something magical and freaky just happened.

"That was super creepy." Cecily said

Clary forced a smile "I'm better now. I just have a badly bruised wrist but that's it."

"What happened?" Simon asked

Clary began to tell her story about what happened between her and Sebastian. All their faces started started turning angrier as Clary began.

"Sebastian has to pay!" Simon called out

"Please don't do anything." Clary began begging "I don't want to cause any drama and Jace already knocked him out so there's some payback."

"Fine"

That night Clary ended up staying in Jace and Will's room sleeping on their couch. She was tired from all the crying and Jace and Will's room was at the very end of the hall and Clary didn't have the energy to walk down to the beginning of the hallway where her room was.

When Clary woke up her wrist was all swollen. It did not look pretty. When Clary checked her phone she saw it was 5:30 in the morning and decided to call her mom since she hadn't the first two nights.

After a few rings Clary's mom picked up

"Hey mom... I'm okay… Well last night… Yes, someone hurt me but just my wrist… Yes mom, I'm fine… I've actually have made a lot of friends… Simon also goes to this camp actually… Yea, this is the camp he's been going to since he was seven… Okay mom… I better get going before I wake someone up… Love you too… K, bye… Yes i'm fine mom… Yes I'm sure mom... Bye for real mom... Love you too... Bye"

Clary loved her mom so much but sometimes she can be over protective.

When Clary checked the clock she saw that it was six o'clock. Clary was just getting up when someone walked into the room. It was Will.

"Good morning Clary" Will said with a still sleepy voice

"Morning " Clary said back

"How's your wrist?"

"It's all swollen and bruised"

Will walked over and took a look at it. Slightly touching her wrist. They slightest made clary wince.

"I think you might have sprained your wrist." Will said "it's bruised pretty bad but it shouldn't be that swollen unless it was sprained or broken and it's obviously not broken because you can move it"

"Well what do I do?" Clary asked

"Go to the nurse and tell her you sprained your wrist tripping and falling in your room last night"

"Ok"

Clary left the room and headed to the nurse's office down stairs. She told the nurse the story that Will made up and she wrapped it up.

Clary went back upstairs to her room, took a shower, and got ready. By then it was already seven o'clock and Cecily came out of her room.

"Well you were up early today" Cecily said

"I woke up at 5:30 this morning and saw that my wrist was sprained and got it wrapped up when the nurses office opened at six."

Cecily nodded and went to get ready. Clary just say on her phone scrolling through Instagram and Facebook.

When Cecily was done getting ready by 7:50 she and Clary headed out to breakfast.

When Clary walked in the cafeteria she saw that Sebastian was there sitting with his friends with a giant bruise on his forehead.

 _Seems like someone got injured too_ Clary thought to herself.

When Clary and Cecily sat down everyone's attention was on Clary. For a second Clary had forgotten what had happened last night and she was guessing Jace told the rest of the group.

"Are you okay!" Sophie finally asked

"Yea, just a sprained wrist where Sebastian had grabbed me but that is it." Clary shrugged trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't acted like it's a big deal, Clary!" Magnus said very concerned

"I just don't want to talk about it" Clary admitted "Also he's right there and I don't want to make him think it was a big deal if he hears us"

"Okay"

* * *

All during arts and crafts Magnus kept hovering over her like a small child checking to see if she was okay and if she wanted to take a break. Clary's wrist did hurt really bad but she didn't want to take a break. She was having a lot of fun!

Once all the classes were over the gang decided to take their privileges of going outside of the camp to go out to dinner. They all ended up going to a restaurant near by called Taxies.

Clary somehow ended up sitting in between Jace and Cecily, again. But this time instead of having no one sit next to Cecily, Gabriel did. Clary lately has been seeing some kind of connection between them two. Clary would just talk about it with Cecily later.

Will also seemed to notice the connection also because he spoke up

"Hey, Lightworm, stop flittering with my sister!" Will called out

"Lightworm?" Clary whispered to Jace

"It's a long story." Jace replied

"I wasn't flittering with your sister!" Gabriel replied sounding irritated

"Uh hu, sure" Will said sarcastically

Gabriel rolled his eyes and got back into conversation with Cecily while Will was eyeing them carefully. Will seemed like one of those over protective brothers.

Clary wished she had a brother like Will or Alec always looking over their sister. Her brother was some kind of psychopath living with her real father. Clary wished he wasn't such a psychopath that kept getting arrested and actually loved his family, not trying to do something to them that doesn't cause harm.

After everyone was done with dinner they all headed back to camp. It was almost lights out hours and they didn't want to get in trouble.

When they got back to the camp everyone said their good nights and headed to their rooms. Their rooms were really nice. They had a TV, full bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room, and just a small little kitchen with a sink, microwave, fridge, and oven.

"So," Clary started "Do you and Gabriel have like… a thing?"

Cecily whipped her head around real fast and blushed

"Was it obvious?" Cecily asked "I don't think he likes me but I may or may not have feelings for him for the past five years"

"You do like him!" Clary screeched to the top of her lungs excited

"Okay, okay, calm down" Cecily said trying to hide a smile "I'm positive though he doesn't have feelings for me though"

"Trust me, he does. I can tell by the way he looks at you when you guys talk and he sneaks glances at you every once in awhile."

"I can say the same thing about you and Jace…." Cecily said "I wasn't supposed to tell you that"

"Jace… Likes me?" Clary said trying not to let out her excitement

"Jace may or may not have said he had feelings for and wanted to ask you out…"

"You're kidding, right"

"No…"

"Well then, tomorrow you will confess your feelings to him. You will do it if you like it or not. That's final!"

"I'm not doing it unless you do the same with Jace."

"Well…" Clary said

"Yep, we will both do it!"

"NO!" Clary yelled

"Yep!"

* * *

 **And there you go guys! That's the end of chapter three! I hope you liked it.**

 **I was stressing about it all day but I had cheer practice and I have a school project due in two weeks and I need to finish reading the book in order to actually start.**

 **Thank you for being patient and waiting for this chapter to come up! Hopefully I can get the fourth chapter up soon! But I am going to be busy tomorrow and may or may not be able to.**

 **Remember to like, favorite and above all else follow me and the story! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN**_

 _ **ANY OF THESES CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG**_

 _ **TO AUTHOR CASSANDRA CLARE**_

 **Hopefully you guys like this chapter! I have a feeling you will! Sorry it is up so late! It's 12:15am and I just finished it because I'm having a sleepover.**

 **Sorry it's short but still enjoy!**

* * *

Cecily and Clary got up late the next morning. They had been up quite late talking about boys, which by boys she means Jace and Gabriel. Clary had never done that before considering Simon was her best friend who was a boy. It was though kind of nice to have a girl friend to actually talk to.

Clary and Cecily didn't have time to take a shower that morning so they just got dressed very quickly running out of their room to the cafeteria where all their friends awaited there for them.

"Well, you guys were late this morning" said Jace

"We were up late talking last night" replied Cecily

"About what?"

Cecily and Clary both hesitated for a second before Clary replied

"You know, just girly things"

"Like what girly things?" Jace replied with a smirk on his face

"Do you really want to know?" Cecily said with a grin on her face

It took Jace a second to get it and then got all wide eyed and started making barfing faces while Clary and Cecily laughed their heads off.

"No seriously, what was it?" Jace said after being over exaggerated

"None of your business" Cecily said

"I'm so happy we get today off!" Cecily said finally changing the subject

"I totally forgot!" Clary and Jace said at the same time

They both looked at each other giggling a little bit

"Earth to Clace! Earth to Clace!" Cecily shouted

"Clace?" Clary asked

"Well, you two both obviously like each other so I decided to make a couple name for you" Clary blushed at that "and because I didn't feel like saying 'Earth to Clary and Jace' because that's too long to say"

"How long have you've been wanting to do that for, Cecily?" Jace asked

"Jace likes Clary and Clary likes Jace!" Cecily shouted and ran out of the cafeteria laughing to herself

Jace got up and ran after Cecily. Everyone was looking at Clary after Cecily and Jace ran out.

"What?" Clary asked feeling a little embarrassed

"Cecily did what we've all been wanting to do for a while now" Simon said

"She did that to most of us" Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand

Clary nodded feeling a little less embarrassed

"Oh yea!" Clary started "Cecily likes you Gabriel!"

Clary caught a glimpse of a smile form a across Gabriel's face before Clary ran out to go find Cecily Jace

After a few minutes of running around Clary finally found Cecily and Jace.

Cecily was trying to hold in laughter while Jace had her by the wrist threatening to do something to her when Clary walked over

"I told you not to saying anything!" Clary shouted at her

"I couldn't help it" Cecily began "You already knew Jace liked you because I told you last night. When I know someone likes someone and they like them back I just can't help it!"

"Well, I told Gabriel how you felt about him" Clary said grinning

"You did what!"

"You told Jace so I told Gabriel"

"Well I only did because I knew Jace liked you and you don't know for sure that Gabriel likes me!" Cecily said horrified

"Well, you should have thought before you said anything" Clary said still grinning

"You like Gabriel!" Jace shouted

"Well… um… maybe?" Cecily said

"Cecily!" Someone shouted

When all three of them looked they saw that Gabriel was about ten feet away from them calling out to Cecily.

"Well, that's my cue to leave!" Cecily said running towards Gabriel and leading him the other way, away from Jace and Clary.

"So…" Clary began

"Don't acted all awkward Clary, I already know. Cecily shouted it to our whole table" Jace said "Is it true though? That you like me?"

"Well… maybe… yea" Clary said her cheeks flushing hiding it from Jace

Jace lifted Clary's head and suddenly kissed her. She was shocked at first then gave in. She had wanted to do this since she first saw him.

When they were done Clary turned her head to see Cecily in the same situation that Clary was in.

Clary just smiled and laughed to herself shaking her head. She grabbed Jace's hand and they were off back to the cafeteria.

"Hey Will!" Jace shouted it "Your sister is making with Mr. Lightworm over there"

"OH HELL NO!" Will shouted and started running to were Cecily and Gabriel were

"So," Jace said to Clary "Dinner tonight at 6"

"Okay" Clary said and Jace kissed Clary on the cheek and ran off to where Will was yelling at his sister.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short. But don't worry, I have ideas in mind on what to happen!**

 **Okay, so I wanted to write a second fanfiction and Jace5000 gave me a great idea. They have really helped with this story and in a way are kind of helping me get ideas for the second story I have in mind.** _ **Go check out Jace500's page and read the stories they are amazing!**_

 **See you guys soon!**

 **Remember to like, favorite, and above all else's follow me and the story! BYE! See you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys it's been a while. I have been busy with school but I have 3 school days off and the weekend to try to get a few chapters up! Hope you liked this one!**

 **#**

"So" Clary asked "where are we going?"

"Obviously A weapons shop!" Jace said sarcastically holding Clary's hand

Clary rolled her eyes

"Seriously" Clary said

"Just wait and and see" Jace said

Jace led Clary to the doc by the lake. It was so pretty outside with the full moon rising making the lake look even more beautiful than it already was.

On the doc was candles lit up and a picnic set up. It was so beautiful Clary couldn't help but gasp.

"You like it?" Jace asked

"Do I like it?" Clary repeated Jace "Of course I love it! It's so pretty."

"Well I'm glad you like it" Jace said "Jem helped me out with it."

"It's beautiful"

Clary of course had to take a picture. She did not want to lose this memory of her first date and how beautiful it was.

After Clary and Jace were done they packed things up and headed back to their rooms. They were standing in front of Clary's room and Jace lips were barely brushing Clar's when Cecily and Gabriel came emerging from the stairs back from their date laughing at something Cecily just said.

They both paused at the sight of Clary and Jace about to kiss and stopped laughing and stared. Clary quickly stepped to Jace's sid while they all just stood there awkward silence.

Suddenly Cecily bursted out laughing breaking the silence. Suddenly they were all laughing for no reason.

"Okay, I better get going" Cecily said kissing Gabriel on the cheek.

"Same" Clary said and quickly gave a peck on the lips to Jace and walked inside with Cecily right behind her closing the door.

"So, how was your date?" Cecily asked

"Amazing!" Clary said sliding onto the couch "You?"

Cecily plopped onto the couch right next to Calr "Fun!"

Clary pulled out her phone and showed Cecily the photo of the picnic set up

"Wow! That is beautiful!" Cecily said

"What did you do?" Clary asked

"Well, first we went out for a walk through the forest, it was pretty funny because Gabriel got hit in the face with a giant branch, then after we walked over to Taki's and had dinner came back here and yea, that's pretty much it. Simple but romantic."

"That's so cute!" Clary said

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay, I'll take one in the morning then. I'm just going to be in my room. Nite!"

"Nite!"

Cecily went to her room to grab some clothes while Clary went to room to go call her mom.

Jocelyn picked up by the second ring. Clary began to tell the whole story to her mom about Cecily telling Jace about her feeling for him and Jace's feelings for Clary and how Clary told Cecily's crush how she felt for him and then on.

It was definitely one of those memories Clary would never forget.

#

 **Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian walked up to Kailey at breakfast the next morning.

"Hey Kailey," Sebastian said "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Um, sure" Kailey said

Sebastian led Kailey outside of the cafeteria.

"So" Sebastian started "You know how now Clary and Jace kind of have a thing now"

"Mm hm" Kailey said looking furious

"Well, I think I know how to get them to hate each other"

#

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's not my best chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Again, sorry I haven't posted in a few days but like I said, I had school and cheer and it made it hard to start writing but I have 5 day weekend so I'm good!**

 **I might be ending the series soon. I know it's short and doesn't have a lot of chapters but I feel like it's going to end soon. I'm not sure, but don't worry I already started a second story. I'm going to go into detail yet but let's just say it involves Hunger Games and The Mortal Instruments. Jace5000 helped me with the idea on what to do.**

 **Remember to favorite, review, and above all else, follow me and and my story! bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY  
OF THESE CHARACTERS!  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO  
CASSANDRA CLARE!**_

 **I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been so busy I haven't had time to write!**

 **Okay, so a few days ago I was at Target with all my friends and we went to the book section and I pick up Tyler Oakley's new book Binge and it was a** _ **SIGNED COPY**_ **! I was freaking out and bought it even though I already was going to buy his book but I bought the signed copy. It still cost the same as the regular though. I'm Just really excited! I love Tyler Oakley so much. He's one of my fav YouTubers.**

 **#**

Clary was walking outside about to meet Jace. He had texted her earlier to meet him out in the field because he had something for her. When she asked why he never texted back.

When Clary got to the field she saw that Jace was kissing Kailey. Clary knew she should have never fallen for Jace, she just knew that she would get hurt. Now, here she is, getting hurt by Jace. She felt like she just should have known.

Clary turned around and started running, trying to hold back tears but she couldn't help it. She really liked Jace and she just couldn't the thought of Jace making out with Kailey. It hurt, really bad.

When Clary got to her room she slammed the door shut and began to sob. She honestly thought she and Jace were having an amazing relationship and she was beginning to feel like-like she loved him.

Cecily had came out of her room and Clary looked up with tears down her face. Cecily ran and sat next to Clary and pulled her into a hug.

"I saw what happened outside, Clary, I'm sorry" Cecily said "I really thought he liked you and never thought he was cheating on you"

i never did either" Clary said in between sobs

#

"What the hell Kailey!" Jace shouted

"I'm just doing my job" Kailey said with a grin across her face

When Jace turned around he saw a flash of red go into the lobby.

 _Clary_

Jace started running saying no last words to Kailey.

#

"Clary!" called out a familiar voice through the door

 _Jace_

Clary winced as she thought of his name. She didn't feel like hearing an explanation from Jace. She had finally controlled her sobs but still was crying.

Suddenly the door opened and Jace was inside the room

"What- how- How the HELL did you get into my room!" Clary shouted

"Everyone has the same kind of key for their room so I used mine"

"Well get out, I don't want to talk to you"

"Clary let me explain-"

"I don't need an explanation! I saw you outside, _Cheating_ on me!" Clary nearly screamed that last sentence and walked out of the room to the cafeteria so she can go eat.

"Woah Clary!" Simon said

"You looked like you just got cheated on" Alec said

"Well, I did" Clary choked on her words

Everyone sitting at the the table gasped and Clary tried not to cry, holding back tears

"Jace?" Sophie asked

Clary slid next to Magnus while he put an arm around her.

Clary nodded and began to cry into Magnus's shoulder. She felt a little embarrassed about crying but she couldn't help it. She felt heartbroken.

Suddenly someone came running into the cafeteria shouting Clary's name.

She didn't look up because she already knew who it was.

"Please let me explain!" Jace said

"Leave her alone!" Magnus said, arm still around Clary

"No! It's important! I wasn't cheating on her!"

Some else suddenly came bursting into the cafeteria. When Clary looked up she saw it was Will.

"Clary! Jace!" WIll said slightly panting "Sebastian and Kailey have-"

Will cut off when he saw Clary crying

"Well it seems like you've fallen for Sebastian and Kailey's plan" Will said

"What!" Clary shouted

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Jace said "That's why I had texted you earlier today! Kailey stole my phone and when she gave it back to me she kissed me!"

Clary nodded, processing it all. So Jace wasn't cheating on her. It was plan made by Kailey and Sebastian.

Clary had stopped crying and stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone raced out after Clary.

"Clary!" They were all shouting her name

Guys" Clary suddenly said "I have a plan to pay them back"

#

 **Guys, only 2 more chapters and an epilogue left and I'm done with the story! I'm sorry it's a short story though. Don't worry though! I have a new story coming out and it's a crossover of The Hunger Game and The Mortal Instruments. I'm not telling the rest until the 7th chapter though!**

 **I'm also really excited because I only have 6 weeks till my first cheer competition of the season! It's a small competition but our second competition is two weeks later and it's a really big competition and it's a 3 day one and I'm really excited about that one.**

 **Rember to like, favorite, and above all else, follow me and my story! bye!**


	7. New Story Announcement!

**Okay guys, like I said, I am having a new story. All I've told you is that it's a crossover between The Mortal Instruments and The Hunger Games.**

 **So now I will be announcing the name of my new story is, drum roll please…. I'M NOT HAVING A NEW STORY! Just kidding, it's called The 13 Seals.**

 **Clary and the gang follow Sebastian into a portal. He said he was looking for the 13 seals. When the gang follows Sebastian into the portal they find themselves in a whole new world called Panem. Will they get Sebastian and stop him from getting the 13 seals?**

 **I will be releasing the first chapter on Wednesday! If you would like to see the cover of my new story go check out my Tumblr! blog/thelittlebookwormlife**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy with school and I have a project doe on From and it's been really hard to update. Please forgive me! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **#**

Clary had told everyone the plan she had to pay back Sebastian and Kailey.

Cecily and Clary had ran outside Kailey and Sebastian door and had written a note and stuck it on their door them ding dong ditched them and ran outside with the rest of their friends.

"Are you positive this will work, Clary?" Gideon asked

"Positive! I am a master at pranks!" Clary replied

"You've never pulled a prank before." Simon said

Clary glared at him and saw Kailey and Sebastian walking outside.

Clary blew the whistle she had around her neck and Jace and Alec came around the corners and started shooting paintball guns at them. While they were yelling Gabriel came from his window and poured paint on them and poured cotton balls on top.

Everyone started cheering and high-fiving each other.

"TAKE THAT SEBASTIAN AND KAILEY!" Jace shouted

Clary ran over to Jace and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You guys will pay!" Sebastian shouted

"I don't think so. We just paid you back from what you did to Jace and I ." Clary responded

Sebastian and Kailey stormed off into the lobby just as Gabriel was coming out.

"Best prank/payback ever!" Gabriel shouted

#

Since it was about lunch time they all went to the Cafeteria. All they would talk about was how awesome the prank was.

It was truly the greatest prank ever!

#

 **I know, it's really short. But still, did you like it? There's only one more chapter and an epilogue left guys!**

 **Okay, so I started watching Glee on Netflix and OMG best show ever! I'm only on Season 1 episode 6 but still! It's amazing! Glee would probably still be in if Cory, plays Finn, didn't die. It really is kind of depressing and sad.**

 **Please check out my new story The 13 Seals! I would really appreciate it!**

 **Remember to like, review, and above all else follow me and all my stories! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN  
ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG  
TO THE RIGHTFUL  
OWNER CASSANDRA CLARE!**_

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week! I've so busy and getting distracted I just haven't had the time to write! This chapter may kind of seem like an epilogue but it's not. There is going to be parts where it's a few months after the camp but it is not an epilogue! That is the next/last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **#**

 **August:**

"I can't believe this is our last few days together!" Cecily shouted at breakfast.

Clary couldn't believe it herself either. She had been having so much fun that she hardly realized that they only had two and a half days left together. She was really going to miss everyone, especially Jace. At least she had Simon.

"Stop!" Sophie shouted "I don't want to think about it. You do this every year and it's really depressing!"

"Well, at least us girls can have a shopping day together tomorrow!"Isabelle started "Since the dance is tomorrow we must go shop for dresses!"

"What dance?" Clary asked

"Every year the have a dance for the leaders and the older campers" Jace said "Charlotte and Henry take the younger campers on this overnight trip."

Clary nodded. She already knew she was going with Jace since of course he was her boyfriend.

They have had a really great summer together. She might even be able to see him a few times before next summer because he only lives about an hour away from Clary. Same with the rest of the group.

"Well, we better get going before sessions start" Will said "It's our last day with these kids and I don't want to miss it. Let's go!"

Clary had to admit to herself she was going to miss some of these kids. It was fun hanging out with them and teaching them art. She for sure also was coming back next year. This place, in just two months, already felt like home she just wasn't ready to leave.

#

"Well, I'm really going to miss those kids until next year" Magnus said as the kids were living the art building

"So am I. I guess we are just not ready to leave" Clary replied

"Same. Thank goodness you only live an hour and half away from me. I really am going to miss you"

"Same. Also don't worry, we will see each other before summer camp next year. I promise!"

Clary and Magnus headed out in front of the Cafeteria where they were going to meet everyone to go out to Taxis for dinner. They would have gone the out to dinner the tomorrow since it was their last night together before they all left the camp until next year but tomorrow night was the dance and they were not missing that.

"Hey guys!" Clary and Magnus said at the same time.

They looked each other and laughed

"Hey Clary" Jace walked over while wrapping his arms around Clary's waist and pecking her on the lips.

"Hey" she said back

"So," Gabriel said "Are we all going to the dance tomorrow night?"

Everyone responded with a course of yes's.

"Okay good!" Isabelle shouted "We are going shopping right now at the mall across the street. We are using our privileges as leaders and are going to the mall!"

All the boys groaned except Magnus. He did love the mall. A lot.

By the time they all got to the mall it still had about 6 hours left until closing

"Okay!" Isabelle said "We are going to split up. Boys with boys and Girls with Girls."

Boys and girls split up. Us girls went dress and shoe shopping.

The girls ended up first shopping and trying on dresses at Windsor. Isabelle pulled out a whole bunch of dresses for Clary.

"Is it really necessary to have all these dresses?" Clary asked

"I thought you knew Isabelle by now" Mia said "She will make you try on about 10 different dresses then when none of those work out she'll make you try on 10 more"

"Yea, you should have known better" Tessa said looking through a rack of dresses

"Okay, since we all have a few dresses-" Isabelle said being cut off by Cecily

"A few? You mean 10 dresses for each of us?" Cecily said giggling a little

Isabelle rolled her eyes

"Since we all have dresses to try on we can try them on!"

Mia, Cecily, Tessa, Sophie, and Isabelle all found dresses they were buying except Clary. None of them best fit her style.

When the girls and were going through dresses Isabelle shreeked.

"Clary! I think I found a dress for you!" Isabelle screeched jumping up in down

It was a green lace dress that was a little bit past the knees and had a thin brown belt around the waist. It was a pretty dress.

When Clary came out of the dressing room to show the girls, she heard them all suck in a breath.

"Wow" Cecily said

"You look really pretty" Sophie said

"And that is the dress we are buying for you! It's even half off!" Isabelle said jumping up from the chair she was sitting on.

Isabelle texted the boys that they were going to be down in the food court for when they were done.

They girls were going to buy shoes but they all had some kind of heels that would go with their dresses.

"Hey guys!" Alec said as the boys were heading towards the girls sitting down in the food court.

"Hey!" Isabelle said back to her brother

"Where's the rest of the boys?" Mia asked

"In Victoria's secret." Alec replied

"What!" Sophie shouted

"Kidding. They went to get food. I wasn't that that hungry."

The girls nodded their heads as Alec sat down in a empty seat next to Isabelle.

After a few minutes of talking the rest of the boys came walking back with their food.

"And you didn't get me anything!" Clary said as Jace came walking over to her sitting down.

"You want a bite?" He asked Clary with a hamburger in his hands.

"I was joking. I already ate."

Jace just chuckled and kissed Clary on the head.

"Can we see your guys dress?" Will asked

"No!" Isabelle nearly shouted "You boys have to wait till tomorrow."

Everyone but Magnus and Alec sighed.

"Fine! But it's your fault if we end up not liking the dress." Jace said

Clary did a little gasp and playfully shoved him and he replied back with his signature smile.

#

The next morning Isabelle came running into Clary and Cecily's room screeching

"Clary!" Isabelle shouted "Get up! We have to get ready for the dance tonight!"

Clary groaned

"What time is it?" Clary said in a sleepy voice

"6:30am"

"Isabelle!" Clary shouted "We still have another 12 ½ hours!"

"Yea! But we need to go on a pre-dance date with our boy friends at nine o'clock this morning at the mall so you have to get ready for that then us girls are going to get our hair done at 12 and that will take about two to three hours then we will eat a little something for another one to two hours then we will get back here do our make up and get ready then go to the dance! It's packed day Clary! Cecily is already up! Go, go, go, go!"

Clary groaned, again.

"How come you didn't tell us this last night while we were out?"

"Because I didn't think of it until this morning! I already made all the appointments! I also already told everyone else so we will meet downstairs in half in our!"

With that, Isabelle left the Clary and Cecily's cabin.

Clary finally got out of bed to get dressed. Thank goodness she decide to take a shower last night instead of this morning or for sure she wouldn't be ready in a half hour.

Clary decided to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black cross-back halter crop top, and black converse high tops

While Clary was getting dressed she realized that they were all leaving the camp for the summer tomorrow. She was really sad to leave all her friends, except Simon, and most of all Jace. Even though everyone only lived an hour to an hour and half away the probably won't see each other much before next year.

"Are you ready?" Clary asked Cecily

"Yea." Cecily said coming out of her room

When Cecily came out she was wearing almost the same exact thing but her shirt and converse were white.

"Freaky!" Cecily said

Clary laughed and they both headed out to the main lobby which was down stairs.

When they both got down stairs everyone was already there.

"Great! Now everyone is here we can walk to the mall across the street!" Isabelle said

Jace walked up to Clary and grabbed her hand.

"You excited for tonight?" Jace asked

Clary nodded her head.

It was true. Clary has never been more excited then ever. It was her first dance. Yea, sure her school has had dances before but Clary, or Simon, went to any of them because it just wasn't really their thing.

"You're going to love my dress." Clary said

"I know I will. You look pretty in anything" Jace said and then gave her a wink

Clary chuckled and shook her head.

#

"Yay! I'm so excited about your makeup! It's going to go great with your beautiful dress!" Isabelle said finishing up her makeup "Ready?"

Clary nodded her head. She completely dressed and the dance was in a half hour. She was nervous.

When Clary walked over to the mirror. She saw a girl. Short like Clary, same fiery red curly hair, but more beautiful. That couldn't be her. She was to, pretty.

"You look beautiful!" Isabelle said jumping up and down

Isabelle had done all the girls makeup. Even her own. Clary was the last one to go because Isabelle really wanted to take time doing her makeup.

"Wow, Izzy." all Clary could say

"I know! Jace is going to love you! You look so beautiful!"

Mia, Tessa, Cecily, and Sophie all came out of Cecily's room and stopped half way through the room when they saw Clary.

"Oh my god, Clary" Tessa and Sophie said at the same

"You look-" Mia began

"Beautiful!" Cecily said cutting of Mia

Clary blushed. Did she really look that pretty?

"Well let's get going. It will take us about 20 minutes to get where the dance is because it was the biggest empty space." Isabelle said "Come on!"

By the time the girls got there other people where already there including the boys.

Suddenly Clary felt really nervous. She looked beautiful in her dress and makeup. She had no idea why she felt so nervous.

Clary saw that Alec saw the girls and his eyes scanned the girls while pointing at them, probably telling the rest of the group that the girls were here.

The boys almost all turned at once and they literally stopped when they saw the girls just staring. They weren't staring at their dates, they were staring at Clary.

"See, Clary" Isabelle whispered in her ear "You do look pretty. They are all staring at you"

Isabelle didn't sound jealous, she sounded proud.

Tessa was the first one to start walking to her date. Then after the rest of the girls followed.

Clary walked over to Jace and he immediately grabbed her hands when she was close enough.

"You look beautiful, you know." Jace said

Clary blushed and looked away.

"Thank you" she said "You look quite as good yourself."

"I know I do"

Clary just laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Would you care to dance?" Jace asked with his arm stretched out.

"Of course I would." Clary said

Clary and Jace danced and talked together all night.

When the dance ended Clary couldn't be even more happier.

"I have to tell you something" Jace said

"What is it?" she asked

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Jace leaned over and kissed Clary.

When they parted Clary buried her face in her shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss you" She said

"I know, I am too." Jace said "Also, don't worry. I promise we will see each other before next summer camp."

Clary nodded

"I know"

#

Clary woke up the next morning at five o'clock in the morning. She didn't fall asleep till about one o'clock this morning.

Today was she was leaving.

Clary suddenly felt really depressed. She didn't want to leave everyone. She had made amazing friends and wasn't ready to leave.

Clary hadn't finished packing so she got up and and finished packing and left one outfit for her to wear. She took a shower then got dressed. It was around six-thirty by then. She only had five and a half hours left.

When Clary was done fully getting dressed she headed out of her room. When she got out she saw Cecily, Isabelle, Mia, Tessa, and Sophie sitting out on the couch.

"Hey" Clary said sounding depressed

She really wasn't ready to leave.

"Hey" everyone said back sounding the same as Clary

"I'm not ready to leave!" Isabelle said "This is probably the best year I've had here at Alicante Camp. I've been coming here for nine years and out of all nine years this was the best year and I'm going to miss you Clary!"

"I know, I'm going to miss you guys all too." Clary said

"Well, I've already made plans to meet up!" Tessa said

"Good" everyone said at the same time

That made them all laugh

"Let's stop sounding so depressing and let's go outside." Isabelle said

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed outside the room. When Clary got out she saw Jace walking out of his room. Clary immediately ran to him and he embraced her.

"I'm going to miss yous so much" Clary said

"So am I." Jace said kissing Clary on the head

"Clary!" Isabelle said "We are supposed go outside and stop being depressing! Come on!"

Clary nodded.

"Meet me by the lake in a hour" Jace whispered into Clary's ear.

Clary nodded and smiled up at Jace.

When the girls got outside they immediately broke into conversation sharing stories about themselves and telling each other their favorite part of camp. They were all talking as if they were never going to see each other again.

When Clary checked her phone to see what time it was she saw it had been a hour that they had been talking and she was supposed to be meeting Jace.

"I got to go guys." Clary said " Jace asked me to meet him by the lake"

Everyone nodded as Clary started taking off to the lake.

When Clary got there she saw that Jace was there and had something in his hand.

"Hey." Clary said

"Hey." Jace said back "I have something for you."

Jace showed Clary what he was holding.

It was a small black box

"Oh my god, you're not proposing to me are you?" Clary asked suddenly frightened

"No!" Jace said "It's a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" Clary repeated

"Yes, a promise that we will stay together even when we are parted, to promise to always love each other no matter what happens."

"I promise" Clary said

Jace too her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

It was beautiful emerald ring ring. It was Clary's color.

"Oh my god Jace. How much did you pay for this ring!" Clary said seeing it was a realy emerald

"I have my ways" Jace smirked

He leaned over and kissed Clary firm on the mouth. It was a sweet, soft, gentle kiss. The kind of kiss a girl gets when she knows she not going to see him for awhile.

"I love you" Jace said breaking the kiss

"I love you too." Clary said back

#

Clary had felt like the day had gone by so quick. Everyone's parents were starting to arrive. It was twelve o'clock.

Clary had spotted her mom and Luke in the crowd of the parents.

She sucked in a breath. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to leave. She felt like a small child who was at toy store screaming and kicking at its parent saying it didn't want to leave. Except Clary wasn't kicking or screaming. She was just holding back tears.

Her and friends were sticking together not leaving each other's sides until their parents found them. She was holding onto Jace's hand really tight when her parents saw her.

"Clary!" Jocelyn said

"Hi mom!" Clary said releasing Jace's hand slowly running over to her mom and Luke

"I've missed so much sweetie!" Jocelyn said

"I have too but I'm not just ready to leave"

Clary said walking over to Luke giving him a hug.

"What's that on ring?" Luke asked

"Oh, it's a promise ring." Clary said smiling at it

"From who? Simon?"

"Um, no. It's from my boyfriend, Jace."

"Mhm, okay." Luke said looking at Jace.

Clary guessed she knew it was him because she was holding his hand earlier.

"Let me go say goodbye to friends and grab my stuff."

"Okay. Go grab Simon too. His mom is here to."

Clary nodded and headed back to her friends.

"Bye guys" Clary said choking on tears

"Bye Clary." Everyone said giving Clary hugs.

"We will see you soon. You know, because we already set up a date." Cecily said

Clary laughed

"Oh! And Simon! Your mom is here too. You're coming over with us."

Simon nodded and gave everyone their goodbyes.

Clary turned to Jace before leaving. She hadn't said goodbye to him.

"I'm really going to miss you" Clary said

"So am I" Jace said "I see my aunt and uncle. They are right next to your parents talking"

Clary looked over her shoulder and saw a man and a woman that looked exactly like Cecily and Will.

It's sometimes creepy seeing other people's parents and seeing how much alike they look.

"Will, Cecily! Your parents are here!" Jace said

Will and Cecily both sighed. Cecily gave Gabrielle a quick kiss on the lips while Will just kissed Tessa.

Clary walked over with Jace hand in hand over to her parents and Jace's aunt and uncle.

"Jace!" Jace's aunt said embracing Jace into hug.

Jace hugged his aunt with one hand still not letting go of Clary.

"And who is this fine young lady, Jace?" Jace's uncle walked over and asked

"And who is this man, Clary?" Luke came over and asked looking down at their clasped hands.

"Luke, mom , this is my boyfriend, Jace" Clary said

"Aunt and Uncle, this is my girlfriend Clary" Jace said

"New girlfriend?" Jace's aunt asked "What happened to Kailey?"

"She was a ass" Will said walking over to his parents

Will and Cecily where both walking over with their suitcases along with Simon.

"Will! Cecily!" Their parents said and went over to hug their children.

"Hello Simon!" Jocelyn and Will's parents said.

"Hi Mrs and Mr Herondale. Hi Mrs. Gray!"

"Well, we better get going." Jocelyn said

Clary took in a sharp breath and nodded.

She turned around letting go of Jace's hand and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" Clary said giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

Clary turned around and walked to her car with Simon. She saw Simon's mom was there and gave a quick hi while Luke put Clary's suitcase in the trunk.

Once Luke was done Clary got into the car and drove off.

#

 **And I'm done! With Alicante Camp. First story. That's right there's going to be another Alicante Camp! It's going to be called "Alicante Camp: The Other Half" I'm not going to explain what's it's about but it's going to be good! I came up with this idea half an hour ago. So, I'm not going to do an epilogue until the end of the second story.**

 **I'm really glad all of you guys liked this story. It was really fun making it and I'm happy that it's not officially over!**

 **On Tuesday I was at cheer practice and I was doing my front walkover in my routine and my right arm twisted and I ended up hurting my arm pretty bad. It hurts really bad to type but I had to get this story done! I really hope you liked it! I'll hopefully be posting the second story soon!**

 **Love u guys!**


End file.
